


Wonderful mess that we made

by sidhedcv



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La visione di Kieren con quel maglione – quel maglione decisamente troppo grande per lui, quel maglione che lo fa sembrare ancora più piccolo e perfino più bello di quanto già non sia – lo costringe a rivedere tutte le priorità della sua vita. In cima alla classifica ora c’è Kieren con uno dei suoi maglioni, seguito a brevissima distanza da Kieren senza assolutamente nulla addosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful mess that we made

«You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground. Dig them up, let’s finish what we’ve started; dig them up, so nothing’s left untouched» a Kieren piace svegliarlo così, questo Simon ormai l’ha capito.

Ha perso il conto delle volte in cui il suo – ormai può chiamarlo così, no? – fidanzato è rimasto a dormire insieme a lui nel bungalow ma fin dalla prima mattina Kieren, abituato ad alzarsi presto, l’ha svegliato in quel modo: una canzone di una qualche band che Simon non conosceva canticchiata sottovoce insieme alla radio.  
«There’s a hole in my soul, I can’t fill it, I can’t fill it. There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it? Can you fill it?» la voce di Kieren arriva di nuovo alle sue orecchie e tutto quello che Simon può e vuole fare è chiudere gli occhi e rintanarsi meglio sotto le coperte, lasciando che il suono di quella voce lo trasporti di nuovo nella pace e nella tranquillità.

Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Kieren sappia che lui è sveglio: a volte si ritrova a dare per scontato certi lati del suo carattere che invece scopre essere sempre diversi, sempre nuovi e sempre meravigliosi. Non avrebbe mai pensato, all’inizio, che Kieren potesse lasciarsi andare così tanto da cantare davanti a lui – dopo settimane di conoscenza scopre invece che, consapevolmente o no, si sente comunque abbastanza tranquillo da rischiare di farsi sentire.

«All of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one; look at the wonderful mess that we made, we pick ourselves undone» la canzone finisce e anche la voce di Kieren si spegne su quelle ultime note, costringendo Simon a riscuotersi da quel sogno ad occhi aperti nel quale era caduto. Forse è il caso di aprire gli occhi, si ripete più di una volta, cercando di convincersi ad alzarsi e ad abbandonare finalmente il letto.

Ma è Kieren a raggiungerlo prima che l’immane sforzo possa essere compiuto, Kieren che si appoggia alla porta socchiusa e gli rivolge il sorriso del buongiorno – perché ormai Simon è certo di saper distinguere e di aver accuratamente catalogato ogni minima differenza tra i sorrisi del suo ragazzo. Kieren che è, con sua grande sorpresa, infagottato nel maglione che Simon indossava la sera prima.

«Buongiorno» si limita a sussurrare dopo qualche secondo di silenzio contemplativo, senza sapere bene cosa dire: la visione di Kieren con quel maglione – quel maglione decisamente troppo grande per lui, quel maglione che lo fa sembrare ancora più piccolo e perfino più bello di quanto già non sia – lo costringe a rivedere tutte le priorità della sua vita. In cima alla classifica ora c’è Kieren con uno dei suoi maglioni, seguito a brevissima distanza da Kieren senza assolutamente nulla addosso.

«Buongiorno a te» ma Kieren sembra non capire cosa stia succedendo ed è solo dopo qualche istante che ricollega la strana espressione di Simon al maglione che sta indossando: «dovevo chiederti il permesso, vero?» mormora a bassa voce, facendo per sfilarsi l’indumento.

«No!» esclama con fin troppa fretta Simon, dandosi immediatamente dell’idiota per aver fatto l’ennesima figura di merda – e tanto per cambiare è certo che se solo non fosse morto ora le sue guance sarebbero di un imbarazzantissimo color porpora.

«Voglio dire: no, non c’è bisogno di toglierlo, puoi tenerlo. Va benissimo se lo metti. Davvero, nessun problema» ma la situazione non migliora neanche un po’, anche il più imbecille tra gli imbecilli se ne renderebbe conto e Simon vorrebbe soltanto nascondersi sotto le coperte e smetterla di risultare così nervoso e imbarazzante.

Passa soltanto qualche secondo prima che Kieren si avvicini a lui, salendo sul letto e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco: il maglione ora sembra avvolgerlo ancora di più e la mente di Simon è piena di mille modi diversi per esprimere la bellezza di quella visione. Peccato che nessuno di quei modi riesca davvero ad uscire dalla sua bocca.

Kieren rimane ancora in silenzio, limitandosi a sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda sul letto, e la mente si Simon comincia a domandarsi un po’ troppo insistentemente cosa stia pensando il suo ragazzo.

Finalmente Kieren rompe il silenzio e Simon può tirare un sospiro di sollievo: «è un modo per dire che ti piace vedermi con i tuoi maglioni?»

Il sospiro di sollievo viene brutalmente spazzato via da quel briciolo di malizia nella voce di Kieren – malizia? Chi avrebbe mai pensato che potesse esserne capace, dannazione alle prime impressioni, dannazione alla costante capacità che Kieren ha di stupirlo.

«È un modo per dire che puoi usare tutti i miei vestiti senza dovermelo chiedere» tenta di rimediare almeno un po’ alla brutta, imbarazzante situazione in cui si è cacciato ma evidentemente nel giorno della creazione non gli è stata fornita la capacità di risolvere un certo tipo di _cose_ tra fidanzati.

Kieren lo guarda di nuovo senza parlare, inarcando appena le sopracciglia e rivolgendogli _quello_ sguardo – lo stesso sguardo che tira fuori ad ogni cena con i suoi genitori, lo stesso sguardo che vuole dire _dichiarati d’accordo con me o le conseguenze del tuo tradimento saranno poco piacevoli._

«E anche per dire che mi piaci tantissimo con i miei maglioni» si affretta ad aggiungere nell’esatto istante in cui la sua mente realizza che per vedere Kieren sorridere dovrà per forza dire quella cosa. L’istante in cui la sua mente gli ricorda che farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di farlo felice.

Le labbra di Kieren si piegano finalmente in un sorriso soddisfatto e soltanto qualche secondo dopo Simon se lo ritrova finalmente tra le braccia, accoccolato contro di lui.

E Kieren che si stringe nel suo maglione è un’immagine che difficilmente sparirà presto dalla mente di Simon.

 


End file.
